Cosquillas
by Onny-Chan
Summary: esto es lo que hace una aburrida tarde en la manción Kuchiki. ojala les guste :D


Holas! Aquí otro Ichiruki ojala les guste!

**DECLAIMER: bleach no me pertenece en propiedad de Kubo Tite, que suertudo es!**

Luego de terminar el último año de instituto Ichigo decidió pasar una larga temporada en el seireitei antes de entrar a la universidad a estudiar medicina. Bueno seamos sinceros, Rukia se lo llevo a rastras con la estupida escusa de que se aburriría sola en la mansión Kuchiki, cosa a la que el le respondió con un-"¿entonces para que mierda te vas para allá?"-y luego de un par de golpes se fue con ella como buen perro, digo, amigo a la casa de Urahara-san. Esta bien, Rukia lo llevo de la oreja hasta el rukongai.

Depuse de que la puerta que conecta con el mundo humano se cerrara era seguro soltar la oreja de su singular amigo y en medio de discusiones llegaron hasta la enorme mansión Kuchiki, claro que en cuanto llegaron la gélida mirada de Byakuya fue dirigida a Ichigo.

Luego de unas horas, Rukia termino convenciendo a Byakuya, Ichigo podría quedarse pero en pelinegro tomo extremas medidas dándole una habitación unas 50 mas lejos que la de su hermana ya que no se creía que esos dos fueran solo "amigos" como decían. Simplemente guardo silencio cuando el pelinaranja pregunto por tan lejos.

-Rukia…-la aludida volteo, iban hacia el comedor ya que era hora de cenar-¿Cuánto tiempo tengo que quedarme?-se rasco la cabeza, no sabia como reaccionaria la shinigami.

-mmm…-puso si índice en el mentón-hasta que me aburra de estar aquí-rápido y directo, Ichigo quedo con un tic en el ojo.

-¡¿es que estas loca?-la discusión no alcanzo a pasar a mayores ya que el Kuchiki mayor iba llegando a la mesa.

Los días pasaban aburridos para el chico, si salio de la mansión solo de seguro se encontraba con Kenbachi, y no estaba dispuesto a pedirle a la morena que lo acompañara a dar una vuelta, a menos que ella se lo pidiera a él, por lo que se quedaba en la mansión al igual que ella, pero el aburrimiento paso cuando pasando cerca de la habitación de la chica escucho una conversación que tenia con Matsumoto.

-entonces le hice cosquillas al Taichio hasta que casi se moja el traje-risas por parte de las dos, como le gustaba escuchar a la morena reírse, tenia la oreja bien pegada a la puerta de la dicha habitación.

-¿pero como se dejo?-se escuchaba intrigada.

-jajaja no se pudo resistir, lo hubieras visto, parecía un niño pequeño.

-jajajaja Renji nunca pudo encontrar mi punto débil, aunque yo nunca deje que intentara encontrarlo-mierda ese cabeza de piña siempre, pero SIEMPRE salía en las conversaciones.

-y…¿Cuál es?-susurros, risas y mas susurros pero de todas formas el chico pudo escuchar claramente lo que decían.

-jeje Rukia me las pagaras-dicho esto se fue divertido, en cuanto tuviera oportunidad la atacaría. Paso lo que quedaba de mañana y con ella la hora de almorzar, para la tarde vio a Rukia caminar por el pasillo y sigilosamente fue hacia ella.

Mientras tanto Byakuya estaba en su escuadrón, ya se retiraba a su casa y meditaba respecto a que había ido a hacer Kurosaki al Seireitei-de seguro vino a eso-y siguió su camino al escuadrón ya tenia una respuesta.

La siguió como cual león a su presa, silencioso buscando el mejor momento para atacar a la menuda chica, la vio, fue a la cocina y luego salio de ella. Se dirigía al jardín, seguramente a tomar aire fresco. Fue en ese momento cuándo estaba por salir al patio por la salida de la sala cuando la tomo por detrás delicadamente por la cintura y le comenzó a hacer cosquillas en el estomago. No uno tiempo de recalamos ya que en segundo las risas de ambos anudaron el lugar, en eso llega el pelinegro y se encuentra con la escena: Kurosaki Ichigo sujetando a su hermana por detrás y ambos riendo abiertamente. Carraspeo y ambos se paralizaron, lo vieron pero sin dejar la posición en la que estaban.

-B-Bya…Byakuya…-logro decir con suerte Ichigo.

-¡Ni-Nii-sama!-la morena reacciono más rápido.

-es lo que suponía-metió sus manos a los bolsillos y cerro los ojos-Kurosaki Ichigo, tienes mi permiso-ninguno de los dos cabía en lo que decía Byakuya-pero si le rompes el corazón a mi hermana-abrió los ojos-Senbonsakura se encargara de ti-dicho esto se retiro.

Se miraron y se sonrojaron a más no poder, luego se separaron.

Rukia iba a hablar pero el sustituto se adelanto.

-no…no suena tan…tan mal-estaba la mar de nervioso.

-tienes…razón-la morena estaba igual.

-habrá que probar-se encogieron de hombros y salieron al jardín, lo que no sabían es que el capitán del 6º escuadrón miraba expectante por la ventana de su despacho mientras ellos se besaban tiernamente casi en sus narices. (N/a: si mi hermana los viera diría que es asqueroso).

Kuchiki Byakuya estaba con una tremenda jaqueca al darse cuenta del tremendo error que había cometido, ellos ¡SI¡ eran solo amigos, eran del verbo pasado ya que por su culpa tal vez ahora serian novios. Suspiro.

-al fin y al cabo-se aparto de la ventana y mira el retrato de Hisana-es una buena persona y estoy seguro de que la cuidara bien-lastima que las palabras del pelilargo se quedaran entre esas cuatro paredes junto con el retrato de su difunta esposa.

-u.u-u.u-u.u-u.u-u.u

Les gusto? Pues a mi si jejejeje ya ni recuerdo cuando se me ocurrio lo unico que me acuerdo es q le estaba haciendo cosquillas a mi hermana menor.

ONEGAI UN REVIEW PLEASE! Es lo unico que les pido por fis y gracias por leer.

Se retira satisfecha y esperando sus opiniones

-Onny-Chan…


End file.
